


Summer Snack

by MoonlightBreeze



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec doesn't have a gag reflex, Alec eating a popsicle shouldn't be hot but here we are, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Immortal Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Mild Smut, Popsicles, Summer Vacation, Sweet, THIS IS IMPORTANT INFORMATION, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, Timeline What Timeline, Top Magnus Bane, Tumblr Prompt, alec's runes are sensitive, also, also he loves to be put on his knees and I won't be accepting criticism at this time, just foreplay, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze
Summary: Alec and Magnus have a weekend to themselves at a cabin in the country while Max and Rafael stay with Alec's siblings. Theywerejust going to enjoy their romantic getaway, but that was before a childish love of popsicles reveals to Magnus that a certain Shadowhunter of his doesn't have a gag reflex.Inclues: husband banter, lots of fluff, and foreplay so I could avoid having to write actual smut.~ requested by an anon on Tumblr ~
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751983
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	Summer Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is another prompt that I've had sitting in my inbox for too long. I finally got around to writing it! This probably isn't very good and it's shorter than what I normally post, but hopefully you'll like it, anyway.
> 
> Based on this prompt from an anon on Tumblr: _Could you do Malec, prompt 61 on the sensory prompt list?_ #61 on [said list](https://moonlight-breeze-44.tumblr.com/post/619814616454807552) is: a popsicle stick against your tongue.
> 
> I swear, I didn't mean to make it immortal husbands and I didn't mean to almost end up writing smut. It kind of just happened. I have no control. The words make their own decisions. 
> 
> I really hope you like this! Kudos make my day and comments validate my existence, so please feel free to leave those, if you want :) And as always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> ~ Em

“Alexander?” Alec felt his lips stretch into a smile at the sound of his husband’s voice. He licked the popsicle in his hand again and deigned not to answer. Magnus would find him.

Sure enough, a second later, the telltale sound of the front door creaking had Alec turning to meet Magnus’s gaze. Alec grinned at him, showing off the distinctly purple colour of his tongue. Magnus rolled his eyes at him and stepped onto the porch, settling himself next to Alec. 

“Really, darling?” Magnus asked, gesturing to the popsicle. “Even when the kids are gone, you still act like a five year-old.”

Alec faked offense, turning away from his husband of twenty-seven years with a huff. “There’s nothing wrong with liking popsicles, Magnus. Just because I’m almost fifty doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to enjoy a treat that Max and Rafe just so happen to enjoy, too.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Technically, you haven’t aged a day over twenty-four - ”

“ _Technically_ , no one asked for your opinion,” Alec quipped. “Besides, we celebrated your one-thousandth birthday last week, Mags. Just because I’m not physically aging doesn’t mean I’m not old.”

“Much too old to like popsicles, anyway,” Magnus grumbled, swatting the stick that Alec held in his hand. 

“With your sweet tooth, I’m surprised you don’t,” Alec remarked. 

Magnus sighed. “Years of cleaning every popsicle colour imaginable off of my carpet because a couple certain somebodies don’t know the concept of eating over the sink has made me a bit bitter towards them.”

“Now, now, Magnus.” Alec’s eyes were bright and playful, sparkling with mirth. “You know what Dr. Phil says about bitterness and holding onto your anger.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “That man is a lying piece of - ”

“Language!” Alec cut him off sharply. 

The corners of Magnus’s mouth turned up in amusement. “Darling, we’re the only ones here. Or did you forget that your lovely siblings agreed to watch Max and Rafe for the weekend?”

“That doesn’t mean you can swear,” Alec said, his bright blue eyes wide with mock horror. “If you start doing it now, soon it’ll become a habit and you’ll start doing it around the kids.”

Magnus scoffed indignantly, but he didn’t say anything more.  
For a few minutes, all that permeated the still air surrounding them was the whistle of the breeze rushing through the trees, Alec licking up the last of his popsicle, and the pair’s calm, contented breathing. 

“This is nice,” Alec commented over the popsicle stick on his tongue. “We should do this more often.”

Magnus laughed. “We’ll have all the time in the world for vacations like this when Rafael enrolls in the Academy and Max goes to the Spiral Labyrinth for training.”

Alec sighed. “Yeah, I know.” His tone was heavy with despair, and Magnus chuckled, squeezing his hand. 

“It’s going to be okay, you know,” he said. “They’re not going away forever.”

“Yeah, but...”

“But you’ll miss them,” Magnus finished for him, nodding. “Yeah, I know. I will, too.”

Alec sighed and snuggled into Magnus’s side. “This was supposed to be our time _away_ from the kids, and here we are missing them.”

Magnus chuckled, a low sound that reverberated down Alec’s spine and made him press even closer to his husband. “I think that’s part of being a parent, love.”

Alec huffed. “Well, it sucks.”

He turned his attention to the last of his grape popsicle, trapped at the bottom of the stick, and ate it quickly. When he looked up, Magnus was staring at him in awe, a look of astonishment on his face. 

“Alexander, you didn’t tell me you don’t have a gag reflex!”

Alec blushed furiously. “It, uh, it never came up?”

“Alexander, you blow me quite a lot for someone with such a busy life - ”

Alec cut Magnus off with an embarrassed squeak. “You always stopped me before I got very far down!”

“That’s because I didn’t want you thinking you weren’t good enough because you couldn’t take all of me at once!” Magnus said. “I was afraid you would think yourself inadequate.”

“Oh,” Alec mumbled. “I, ah, I just thought you didn’t like deepthroating.”

“You thought I didn’t like deepthroating?” Magnus asked incredulous. “Seriously, Alexander?”

“It was a reasonable assumption to make!” Alec defended himself. He ran his tongue over the popsicle stick and purposefully swallowed it down until it hit the back of his throat, swallowing the last of the juice thickly for effect.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed, his eyes glued to Alec’s tongue licking its way over the wooden stick. “I think I know how we should spend the remainder of our time without the children.”

“Do you now?” Alec hummed playfully. “Care to share?”

“It involves us, the bedroom, and you on your knees,” Magnus replied smoothly. “Think you’d be okay with that?”

Alec let out a frustrated little moan at Magnus’s teasing. “I’d be more than okay with that, Mags.”

His husband hummed, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Alec’s deflect rune. Alec whined, tilting his neck to allow Magnus better access. 

“You know, there’s no one else here,” Magnus pointed out, gesturing at the farm their cottage was built on. “No one to hear you moan while I fuck you into the wall.” His voice dropped an octave or two and he leaned in close to Alec to whisper in his ear. “No one to hear you beg for me around my cock when you’re showing me what you can do with that mouth of yours.”

Alec moaned and rolled his hips against Magnus’s. “Please.”

“Please what, darling?”

“Please let me blow you, Mags. _Please_.”

Magnus smirked. “That, my angel, is something you hardly have to ask for.” He combed his fingers through Alec’s hair and tugged sharply on a few strands, eliciting a strangled moan from the Shadowhunter. 

“On your knees, Alexander.”

Magnus couldn’t stop himself from smirking as Alec tripped over himself in his haste to kneel for him. 

“Good boy.”

Alec keened and reached for Magnus, resting his forehead on Magnus’s thighs. “Want, need, please, Magnus - ”

“Shh. I’ve got you, Alexander.”

Alec rocked forward on his heels to press a kiss to Magnus’s stomach, and Magnus landed his own feather-soft kiss to Alec’s forehead.

“I always have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Stalk me on Tumblr](http://moonlight-breeze-44.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompts are open!
> 
> Want to embrace your inner chaotic fandom participant? Require somewhere to scream about Shadowhunters and other fandoms? Need writing advice, encouragement, or new friends? [Join our Discord server](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD) and find your place in a community of fandom-ers livin' it up! We welcome everyone, and we would love to have you. <3


End file.
